


An Emergency

by MetroidReploid



Series: Binary Suns [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, So not canon compliant, takes place in Binary Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidReploid/pseuds/MetroidReploid
Summary: Rose has an emergency and only Rey Skywalker (who is very strong) can help.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Binary Suns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227008
Kudos: 16





	An Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to post this but kept forgetting. it's absolutely ancient by now.
> 
> hope u enjoy

"Rey!" Rose ran up to Rey, running so fast that she ended up tripping and falling to the floor right beside Rey. "Ow."  
  
To begin with, Rey was pretty sure Rose had actually thrown herself at the floor, and secondly, that "Ow" was the worst faked declaration of pain she had ever heard. Rose didn't even try.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rey had the decency to ask nonetheless.  
  
"I broke my legs," Rose insisted, staring up at Rey with the most pained expression she could manage while also smiling from barely contained laughter. "Both of them."  
  
"Really?" Rey would've rolled her eyes had it been someone else, but dammit, the sheer earnestness of Rose's badly handled "plan" was hilarious. "I'll call someone."  
  
"No no no, there's no time!" Rose cried out, well aware that at this point there was no use in trying to convince Rey her legs were truly absolutely broken, no lie. But why not continue with it for the sheer amusement? "I can't wait that long, I won't survive!"  
  
"...Really."  
  
"Yes, really!" Rose held her hand to her forehead. "Please, I need you to carry me there!"  
  
"...Uh huh."  
  
"It's urgent!"  
  
"I'm sure it is," Rey smiled, ignoring the small crowd that had formed to stare at them in a mix of amusement and probably fear. Goodness, who gave Rose the right to be this earnest and adorable? Should've been _illegal_.  
  
Rose froze, staring off into space when Rey picked her up and carried her past the crowd and down the corridor. Her mind had crashed, overcome by the powerful, wonderful feeling of victory. It was such a pure feeling, she'd remember it for her entire life.  
  
And goodness, Rey was really strong.

**Author's Note:**

> mission accomplished


End file.
